NSC 655649, a topoisomerase II inhibitor, has demonstrated activity against a range of tumors. Based on observed synergies between platinum compounds and other topoisomerase II inhibitors, a rationale exists to test NSC 655649 in combination with cisplatinum. This study will determine the effect of sequencing the drugs on toxicities, determine the pharmacokinetics, and assess any anti-tumor effects.